Such a ground milling machine is known, for example, from DE 10 2010 014 893 A1, to which reference is expressly made herein. A sensor device is disclosed therein for such a ground milling machine, for the purpose of detecting the maneuvering position and/or at least one working parameter of the milling device, that is to say, its energy consumption, working speed, speed of rotation, inclination, and/or at least one loading parameter of the transportation means. Furthermore, a control device is provided, which is adapted to reduce the flow of force between the drive device and the milling device in the maneuvering position and/or upon detection of a discrepancy of the at least one detected working parameter or loading parameter from a setpoint value, or decrease the drive energy per unit of time (the driving power) conveyed to the milling device by means of a dynamic torque converter.
Thus, the driving power of the drive device itself can be maintained at a high and virtually consistent level in all positions of the milling device, thus enabling rapid switching from the operating phase to the maneuvering phase, and vice versa. To this effect, the driving device is generally operated steadily and under maximum power. A reduction of the drive energy transferred to the milling device is achieved by way of friction losses occurring in the dynamic torque converter in the form of, for example, a multi-disc clutch exhibiting adjustable slippage caused by varying the pressure on the disc pack, by means of which the drive energy ultimately applied to the milling device, as compared with the drive device running under high driving power, is reduced due to friction losses.
It is an object of the present invention to create a self-propelled ground milling machine having a milling device and showing improved regulation of the driving power over the prior art.